Azo initiator compounds represent an important class of free-radical initiating agents that are used in a variety of industrial applications such as vinyl polymerizations, graft polymerizations, halogenations, and as blowing agents. With respect to peroxide based initiators, azo initiator compounds display consistent decomposition behavior, less color formation, and a higher degree of safety.
Azo initiator compounds can be either symmetrical or asymmetrical about the azo linkage. Symmetrical azo initiators of commercial interest are generally solid and have low to medium solubility in organic solvents. Asymmetrical azo initiators, by contrast, are often low melting point solids with higher solubilities in organic solvents.
It has been found that the azo initiator compounds described herein may be useful as stain removers detergent compositions such as light-duty liquid detergents, automatic dishwashing detergents, hard surface cleaners, rinse aid compositions, and in heavy-duty liquid detergents, such as fabric spot removers/cleaners. They may also be incorporated into a fast setting spray and peel product for peel off removal of red (e.g., carotene) stains on plastic, which may be used in conjunction with foaming agents or special packaging to deliver a foaming stain remover/deodorizer.